The Last Hunger Games
by BananaBabe903
Summary: AU: Katniss doesn't kill President Coin, and instead the Last Hunger Games with the Capitols' children has begun. SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTES! MORE INFORMATION INSIDE!


**Hello! My first ever Submit-A-Tribute-Story! There's a sample of my writing below as the prologue. The point system and the tribute form is at the bottom as well. Please review and submit your character for my Hunger Games...**

**...and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

A dark look flickered in Alma Coin's hollow eyes. Plutarch Heavensbee bit his lip, anxiously. The small office they shared was dark; the only light a small, flickering candle that sat on melted wax on top of Plutarch's desk. President Coin stared into Plutarch's smoky purple eyes fiercely; he forced himself to turn away.

"I want you to be the Gamemaker for the 76th Hunger Games." At the sound of those horrid words escaping her mouth, Plutarch snapped his attention back to her; careful not to look at her eyes.

"What? They… they voted _yes_?" cried Plutarch, exasperated. He wrenched his meaty hands nervously. "But—but the girl-,"

"Yes, at first we believed the girl on fire-," President Coin paused, hissing the title as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "—would not agree. However, she did after the, ehh, _incident _pulled by President Snow. Then the drunkard agreed with her." She flashed a sly smile att him. "We did it, Heavesbee. We're going to use sixteen Capitol children, each randomly picked in a reaping. We will put certain, ah, children of the _officials _names in a few more times, but that's what they deserve after all."

Plutarch cast his eyes down at the floor. "My daughter's children… they will be left alone?"

President Coin reached over and tilted his chin up with the use of her index finger. "Of course, Mr. Heavensbee," she said, her smile tight-lipped, as if it belonged to a vulture waiting until the prey died from exhaustion, to then go in for the meat. "Of course they will. We kept it all in consideration."

After looking in her hollow eyes, he reassured himself mentally. Even sly, deceitful Alma Coin wouldn't break a promise that would possibly kill a grandchild of one of her favorite officials, would she? After all, he _was _one of the rebels too, even if he had Capitol blood and looks…

"All right," he sighed, knowing she had won. "Sixteen Capitol children? How will we organize who gets picked?"

President Coin pondered this for a moment, tapping her child slightly, and then said, "There are exactly eight mini-cities within the Capitol. Each mini-city, we shall take one boy and one girl. It's resolved then." She stared at him with her hollow eyes again. Bags were under her eyes, and he knew that she had not been sleeping. Perhaps, even with all the guards looming outside her bedroom, she was still afraid someone would sneak in and murder her while she was sleeping.

Plutarch bit his lip to conceal his smile; perhaps that wasn't a bad thought. Those hollow eyes would haunt him for nights and nights to come.

"Who will be the mentors?" he asked.

President Coin grinned. "This is where it's fun, oh dear Plutarch. We shall use the victors of the old Hunger Games. Johanna Mason, Annie Odair, Beetee, Enobaria, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellmark, Haymitch Abernathy, and of course our Mockingjay-," she pauses before continuing, "Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**TRIBUTE FORM!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family and friends:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Token:**

**Alliances (if any):**

**Romance (yes or no, please PM me if you want someone specifically):**

**Any additional info about your tribute:**

**

* * *

**

This is HOW SPONSORSHIP GO: EVERY TIME U REVIEW PUT THE NAME AT THE BOTTOM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPONSOR AND THE TRIBUTE LISTED GETS ONE POINT. FOR EVERY "FAVORITED" OR "SUBSCRIBE" TO STORY/AUTHOR, THE TRIBUTE GETS FIVE POINTS.

Point system:

FOOD: 2 PTS

WATER: 2 PTS

MEDICINE: 3 PTS

CLOTHING: 5 PTS

MISCELLANEOUS ITEMS: 5 PTS (if you want a specific item for your tribute, please list in your review. Also, please keep track of your own points. That would be much appreciated).

_And may the odds be ever in your favor! :)_


End file.
